This application is related to my copending application Ser. No. 485,767 filed July 5, 1974, "IMPROVED APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR MAKING SLABS."
The present application differs from my copending application in that the mold cavity which is made up of the vertical side wall members, is enclosed at its lateral sides, not by a continuous wall, but instead by individual wall sections which define the lateral spacings between the side wall members and further serve to enclose the mold cavity. Consequently, a series or composite of such cavities form the complete mold and the cavities are simultaneously filled during a single mold pour.
In our previously filed application, we disclosed a mold construction with which we successfully constructed many thousands of slabs employing the mold principle disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 485,767. However, it has been found that it is difficult and time consuming to use a mold in which the mold is disassembled by removing exterior walls therefor. In this present invention, we make lateral wall sections integral with the vertical side walls and these integrally related lateral walls serve both as part of the individual mold cavity enclosure and define the fixed distance between the side walls when the side walls are rotated toward one another and are regularly spaced apart in parallel positions.